


Co robi feniks w lesie?

by Toootie



Series: POTTERLOCKI [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Potterlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Series: POTTERLOCKI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581691
Kudos: 5





	Co robi feniks w lesie?

John Watson usłyszał o tym zaginionym drugorocznym Krukonie już przy obiedzie.   
Dzieciak nie przyszedł na śniadanie poprzedniego dnia, ale to podobno nie było niczym niezwykłym, jako ze dzieciak rzadko je jadał. Tyle, że później nie pojawił się ani na obiedzie ani na kolacji i stał się oficjalnie zaginionym.   
Największą zagadką pozostawało głównie to, jak taki mały dzieciak mógł sobie po prostu wyjść z zamku w nocy przez nikogo nie zauważony, ale najwyraźniej ten konkretny egzemplarz był niezwykły. Tak, jak jego imię: Sherlock. John zapamiętał je głównie dlatego, że było tak niezwykłe, że przypominało mu imię kogoś z obcej rasy ze Star Treka, którego- jako syn Mugoli- John oglądał przez całe dzieciństwo z zapartym tchem i głową pełną marzeń o innych światach. Nie miał wtedy jeszcze pojęcia o istnieniu magii, wiec potrzebował seriali, by zapełnić pragnienie cudowności w swoim życiu.  
Dumbledore, prosząc ich wszystkich o pomoc w poszukiwaniach, powiedział, że Sherlock nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, ale John podejrzewał, że to tylko eufemizm, skrywający znacznie brzydsza prawdę- o prześladowaniu i ostracyzmie wobec kogoś, kto nie pasował do reszty.   
Podobno już szukali go Aurorzy, którzy przybyli podejrzanie szybko, po ogłoszeniu zaginięcia, ale akurat ta zagadka sama się szybko rozwiązała, gdy John zaczął wypytywać, kto to jest ten Sherlock i dowiedział się ze Krukon pochodzi ze starego bogatego rodu czystej krwi, a jego starszy brat zajmuje wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie.   
John nawet chciał się przyłączyć do poszukiwań (gdyby miał być szczery głownie dlatego, że mógłby wtedy przypatrzeć się z bliska pracy Aurorów- a bardzo był jej ciekaw, bo po Hogwarcie miał zamiar zostać jednym z nich). Ale umówił się tego dnia z Fioną Barns na wieczorny romantyczny spacer dookoła jeziora i za nic by tego nie przegapił. Nie po tym, jak wiele musiał wycierpieć, żeby Fiona zgodziła się z nim umówić.   
Oczywiście wszyscy mu to odradzali przez cały czas- Bill i Kevin, jego najlepsi kumple codziennie kpili z jego wysiłków nauczenia się jakiegoś zaklęcia, którym mógłby oczarować Fionę. Ponieważ John tylko to mógł zrobić- nie był bogaty z domu, nie grał dobrze w Quidditcha, był lubiany, ale nie aż tak, żeby dziewczyny, takie jak Fiona chciałby z nim chodzi z tego powodu… Do tej pory zresztą nie narzekał- kiedy chciał się umówić z jakąś dziewczyną, zwykle udawało mu się to osiągnąć za pomocą mieszaniny uroku osobistego i uporu, ale żaden z jego „związków” nie przetrwał dłużej… dopóki trwały- John był zadowolony, ale gdy robiło się trudniej, na ogół dlatego, że dziewczyny chciały spędzać z nim więcej czasu, rozstawał się z nimi bez zbytniego żalu.   
Za to Fioną… z Fioną było zupełnie inaczej. Od samego początku.  
Kiedy ją po raz pierwszy zobaczył ( a pamiętał to jakby się wydarzyło wczoraj, chociaż minęło od tamtej pory pół roku) nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek może być tak piękny, tak delikatny, tak doskonały… dopiero dużo później, usłyszał o wilach i zrozumiał, że dziewczyna musiała mieć kogoś takiego wśród swoich przodków.  
Później, gdy poznał ją bliżej, jego oczarowanie tylko wzrosło, o ile to możliwe. Panna Barns okazała się subtelna, inteligentna, elokwentna i błyskotliwa, ciepła i niesamowicie dojrzała, jak na swój wiek, a zarazem nie pozbawiona poczucia humoru, który okazywała wygłaszając niesamowicie zabawne uwagi o swoich znajomych. I jeszcze bywała wobec niektórych z nich tak uroczo opiekuńcza, dbając o ich zdrowie i strój! John nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy on dostąpi zaszczytu bycia w centrum jej uwagi, choć na chwilę. Kiedy Bill i Kevin mówili mu wprost, że Fiona jest złośliwą despotką próbującą kontrolować otoczenie, wtykająca nos w nie swoje sprawy, John prawie zatykało z oburzenia i zaczynał warczeć na nich jak wściekły pies.  
Kiedy chodziło o Fionę, nic poniżej zachwytu jej każdy m słowem i czynem nie było dla niego wystarczające.  
Gdyby nie to, że Bill i Kevin w końcu odpuścili, zmartwieni zachowaniem Johna i zatroskani o ich przyjaźń, John przestałby się z nimi zadawać.  
Cały czas próbował się zaprezentować Fionie z jak najlepszej strony, sęk w tym, że czegokolwiek nie próbował się nauczyć, żeby się przed nią popisać, zwykle kończyło się klęską i spektakularną porażką. Im bardziej próbował jej zaimponować, tym bardziej wychodził przed nią na kretyna. Także i pod tym względem sytuacja była wyjątkowa.   
John nie był bardzo zdolnym czarodziejem- jego talent leżał raczej w dziedzinie opieki nad zwierzętami- zwłaszcza magicznymi, ale do tej pory radził sobie najmniej dobrze z zaklęciami i szybko przyswajał nowe rzeczy, a kiedy się do czegoś naprawdę przyłożył, wypadał powyżej średniej.   
Tyle, że do tej pory nikt go tak nie stresował i nie pozbawiał pewności siebie jak Fiona. Uważał za bardzo niesprawiedliwą ironie losu. Dlatego gdy Fiona zgodziła się na spotkanie nad jeziorem, uznał, że wygrał los na loterii, że nie może sobie pozwolić na najmniejszą pomyłkę. Przemyślał to wiec bardzo dokładnie i opracował szczegółowy plan dający maksimum skuteczności- jak wynikało z jego wcześniejszych doświadczeń z dziewczynami. Zabrał ze sobą kilka butelek kremowego piwa i ciastka, które szczególnie lubiła Fiona, a także miękki koc żeby mieli na czym usiąść przed ogniskiem, które miał zamiar rozpalić. Wybrał staranie miejsce pikniku, od zachodniej strony mieli mieć widok na romantyczny zachód słońca, a z pozostałych- drzewa zasłaniały ich przed spojrzeniami obcych.  
Specjalnie na tę okazje nauczył się wyczarowywać śliczne unoszące się w powietrzu światełka, niegroźne jak zimne ognie, ale działające na dziewczyny jak lampki choinkowe na mugolskie dzieci.

Jeszcze rano tego dnia czuł się przygotowany na te próbę, ale w tej chwili, idąc na to wymarzone przecież spotkanie, miał graniczące z pewnością poczucie, że kompletnie to zawali.  
Nie było już jednak odwrotu- jeśli miał nie zawieść Fiony (a to byłoby dla niego niewyobrażalne) musiał przyjść na spotkanie i zrobić wszystko, na co go stać, żeby zapewnić jej dobrą zabawę. Na razie było wcześnie- około 17.30, ale według planu miał być przed nią, żeby przygotować scenę na to swoje przedstawienie.   
Zakątek był rzeczywiście uroczy- odgrodzony drzewami z widokiem na jezioro i otwarte niebo nad nimi. Kiedy przyjdzie noc, będzie widać stąd mnóstwo gwiazd i nie przyćmi ich nawet blask świateł Hogwartu, który był niedaleko.  
Będą siedzieć na kocu rozłożonym na miękkiej i gęstej trawie, a najlepsze będzie to, że choć nikt ich nie zobaczy (może oprócz stworzeń mieszkających w jeziorze) wcale tak daleko nie odejdą i jeśli zrobi się zimno, albo zacznie padać deszcz, będą mogli szybko wrócić. Wszystko było dopracowane, na więcej nie można było liczyć i jeszcze rano, John był przekonany, że Fiona doceni jego wysiłek i stopień zaangażowania.  
Teraz wszystko się zmieniło.   
Gdy przyszedł na miejsce spotkania, popatrzył na wszystko oczami Fiony i zaczął się bać o przyszłość tego kiełkującego związku.  
Mimo wszystko jednak mimo rosnącego niepokoju nie zdezerterował, bo, jak większość zakochanych gdzieś na dnie serca żywił nadzieję, że jego uczucie zostanie odwzajemnione, nie ze względu na sztuczki, których się nauczył przy innych okazjach, ale z powodu przymiotów swego ducha i ciała.  
Rozłożył kolorowy puchaty kocyk, który dostał od zamkowego elfa i czekał, wypełniając czas przywoływaniem kolejnych patyków z lasu, które układał w stosik tak, jak go nauczył kiedyś ojciec.  
Wybierał tylko suche gałązki, albo tak mu się zdawało, licząc na to, że wystarczy pod ten stosik podłożyć ogień, by uzyskać niegroźne dla lasu a romantyczne dla oczu Fiony ognisko. 

Fiona pojawiła się prawie o czasie- co rozdmuchało nadzieję Johna.   
Wyglądała jak zwykle olśniewająco. Długie blond loki, podskakujące sprężyście przy każdym kroku, ciemne duże oczy i nieskażona żadną niedoskonałością cera, do tego długie nogi i szczupłe biodra- według Johna cokolwiek na sobie włożyła: sukienkę, dżinsy albo dres wyglądała w tym niesamowicie. Tak, że nigdy nie miał dosyć jej widoku. Teraz- w tym cudownej chwili pomiędzy tym, gdy ją zauważył a tym, kiedy znalazła się przed nim- był szczęśliwy szczęściem doskonałym.  
Uczyniła go takim świadomość, że Fiona przyszła tu tylko z jego powodu, a to przecież musiało coś znaczyć, bo miała tylu znajomych i przyjaciół (a także chłopaków w różnym wieku, którzy daliby sobie coś odkroić za chwile spędzona w jej towarzystwie), że gdyby jej na nim nie zależało, to by tu nie przychodziła. Jeśli John miał coś zepsuć, to jeszcze nie w tej chwili. Jeszcze nie zdążył otworzyć ust, a Fiona jeszcze nie miała szansy przekonać się jak mało miał jej do zaoferowania.   
Ale każda, nawet najbardziej magiczna chwila musi się kiedyś skończyć i dlatego Fiona znalazła się w końcu przed nim, a John skonstatował ze zdziwieniem, że już nie wygląda tak wspaniale, jak zwykle. Jej brązowe oczy były zmrużone, a karminowe usta ściągnięte tak, że lekko odsłaniały idealne równe zęby. Nieskazitelna czoło zaś marszczyło się nieatrakcyjnie. Mimo to Johnowi i tak zabrało chwile wyjście z rozmarzonego stuporu, w jaki wpadał na jej widok i stwierdzenie, że dziewczyna jest po prostu wściekła.   
A przecież nie zdążył jeszcze nic powiedzieć!  
\- No i gdzie reszta?- zapytał Fiona i nie mógł nie zauważyć podejrzliwości w jej głosie. Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.  
\- Nie… wiem?- odparł niepewnie.- Większość twoich znajomych jest pewnie w dormitoriach. W Hogwarcie.- dodał szybko, widząc, nawet przy coraz słabszym świetle, jak zmarszczka na jej czole robi się coraz głębsza.   
\- To co ja tu robię?- zapytała z naciskiem na słowo „JA” i teraz John także zmarszczył czoło, zafrasowany kierunkiem w jakim zmierzała szybko jego wyśniona randka i jedyna, być może okazja do zaimponowania dziewczynie i wywarcia na niej niezapomnianego wrażenia.  
\- Mieliśmy się tu spotkać przy ognisku. Miał być Derek i Kevin Mclean i jego brat. Jakoś ich tu nie widzę!  
-Ale… - coś tu szło straszliwie nie tak jak powinno. O czym ona w ogóle mówiła?- Przecież to miała być nasza randka. Tylko ja i ty. Przy ognisku.   
Fiona parsknęła niewesołym śmiechem, który zabrzmiał raczej jak uzewnętrznienie wściekłości kota.  
\- To niewyobrażalnie durne! Ja się umawiałam na ognisko a nie randkę z tobą! Sam na sam z tobą? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Jak mogłabym się umawiać na spotkanie z tobą gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek.   
John uciekł spojrzeniem i omiótł nim okolice- jezioro i czarna luz linie drzew. Nie był w stanie patrzeć na wściekłą Fionę, bo byłą wściekłą na niego, a on nie wiedział jak to naprawić! W głowie miał kompletna pustkę a w ustach-pustynie. Czuł, że zaczyna panikować, jak przed niespodziewanym egzaminem, na który się nie przygotował.  
Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ma robić- poza zupełnie nieadekwatną ucieczka, która była tyleż niemęska, co nieskuteczna w rozwiązaniu jego obecnego problemu. Poza tym- nie chciał uciekać! Uciekanie oznaczało oddalanie się od miejsca, w którym obecnie przebywała Fiona!  
Przecież tyle zrobił żeby ja tu zwabić. W romantycznych sytuacji, sam na sam. Dlatego przełknął ślinę, której nie miał w ustach i spróbował coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek.  
\- Ale… mówiłaś, że lubisz ogniska nad jeziorem, jak ogień odbija się w wodzie. Ze to bardzo romantyczne i kiedy byłaś mała…  
\- Mówiłam to, bo Derek mnie zapytał czemu chce się spotkać wieczorem akurat nad wodą. –przerwała mu natychmiast i nie dała dojść do słowa.  
\- Ale ty miałeś tylko przygotować koce i drewno i przynieść piwo i coś do jedzenia. Tak się umawialiśmy… nie wiem, co sobie uroiłeś. I dlaczego nie ma tu jeszcze Dereka i Kevina, ale jeśli mamy być tylko we dwoje, to ja się stad zabieram.   
John usłyszał tylko groźbę zakończenia jego największego osiągnięcia i zareagował jak umiał: przyskoczył do niej i chwycił ją za ramię, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że miałaby odejść. Dziewczyna zareagowała na to natychmiast. Wyrwała mu ramię i plasnęła go w twarz, dosyć mocno, dłonią.   
John aż się zatoczył, co prawda więcej w tym było zaskoczenia, niż bólu.  
\- Dlaczego?..-jęknął z wyrzutem, chwytając się za twarz, nieświadomy tego, jak śmiesznie wygląda. – Nie rozumiem. Przecież mówiłaś…- jęczał dalej, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem. Już nie była taka piękna. Właściwie, jak się dobrze przyjrzeć, brzydła z każdą chwilą, na jego oczach.   
\- Nie łap mnie już nigdy więcej. Właściwie to lepiej nigdy już ze mną nie rozmawiaj. Jesteś… głupi! I żałosny! I nawet nie grasz w Quidditcha! A twoi rodzice i siostra to Mugole!- wypluła to ostatnie jak zniewagę i w Johnie zawrzała krew, obrażanie jego rodziny było tak podłe i bez klasy, że zohydziło mu wszystko do reszty.   
Nagle przestało mieć znaczenie czy i jak długo tu zostanie. Niech sobie idzie w diabły, skoro jest taka snobka i nie chce z nim być.  
\- Super! Skoro tak myślisz, to wczoraj do swoich Kevinów i Dereków. I nie martw się, ja już na pewno nie będę ci głowy zawracał. Zresztą, został mi tylko rok w Hogwarcie i nie licząc tych trzech miesięcy do wakacji. Jakoś zdołam się powstrzymać i nie łazić za tobą jak to stado lizusów!  
Zadziwiające, ale Fiona nie znalazła na to żadnej odpowiedzi, obrzuciła go tylko wściekłym spojrzeniem, obróciła się na pięcie i falując lokami, odeszła szybciej niż się pojawiła. A John ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby nie krzyknąć za nią czegoś obraźliwego. 

Ale wystarczyło tylko kilka minut posępno- wściekłego wgapiania się w zapadającą ciemność żeby dotarło do niego, co tu się właśnie stało. Wtedy miejsce złości zajął okropny, obezwładniający żal i John aż przysiadł na tym swoim miękkim kocyku. Pomyślał, że trochę tu sobie posiedzi, zanim odważy się wrócić do szkoły, gdzie będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na pytania przyjaciół  
Od niechcenia machnął różdżką, podpalając swój starannie poskładany stosik drewna- skoro miał zamiast tu posiedzieć, chciał mieć chociaż trochę światła i złudzenie towarzystwa. Albo rozrywki. Poza tym patrzenie w ogień zawsze przynosiło mu spokój. Oparł głowę na kolanach, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę wskoczyć do łóżka i nakryć głowę kołdrą i spać przez następne cztery dni.   
Albo aportować się do domu, żeby zamknąć się w swoim pokoju na kilka dni, by pograć na konsoli i nie myśleć o niczym trudnym, jak wtedy, gdy miał osiem lat i pobił się z kolegą, który mu dokuczał, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że to była jego wina i prawie go zawiesili w szkole. Czuł się tak cholernie pokrzywdzony i niesprawiedliwie oceniony, że miał ochotę dosłownie zapaść się pod ziemie, albo zniknąć. Prosto po szkole uciekł wtedy do swojego pokoju ii zamknął się w nim na cały wieczór. Harry próbowała wywabić stamtąd na swój sposób, krzycząc do niego przez drzwi różne obraźliwe rzeczy, ale otwarł je dopiero dla mamy, kiedy obiecała mu, że wszystko wyjaśni w szkole.   
I wyjaśniła. Tak, że mógł wrócić do szkoły, a inne dzieciaki nie chciały z nim rozmawiać tylko przez kilka dni. Potem ktoś spadł z drabinek w sali gimnastycznej i połamał sobie obojczyk i wszyscy zapomnieli, jakim łobuzem jest John.   
Teraz czuł się tak samo: bezbronny, zdradzony i niesprawiedliwie potraktowany, bez możliwości odwołania się do jakiejś niezawisłej komisji, albo chociaż zarządzenia przerwy podczas której namyśli się, co dalej robić.   
Tak długo marzył o Fionie, tyle o niej myślał, że zupełnie nie wiedział, co teraz ma robić. Od czego zacząć to nowe życie; bez nadziei, bez perspektyw na szczęśliwe zakończenie.   
Chciał się rozpłakać, bo to może przyniosłoby mu ulgę. Kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze płakał- przynosiło.   
Problem w tym, że to było tak dawno, że już chyba zapomniał, jak to się robi. A może zanikły mu gruczoły łzowe? Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe? na chwile rozproszyło go to pytanie i poświęcił mu cała uwagę, ale nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków, bo zabrakło mu podstawowych informacji.   
Westchnął ciężko i przypomniał sobie o Fionie.  
\- Jak ja mam teraz żyć?…- powiedział cicho. Oczywiście do siebie, bo jedyne, co było dobre w jego obecnej sytuacji, to świadomość, że nikt nie widział jego porażki. Gdyby widział, musiałby natychmiast wynieść się z Hogwartu. Na zawsze.   
I wtedy cos łupnęło w ziemie między drzewami. Niezbyt głośno, ale wystarczająco blisko, żeby to usłyszał. Zerwał się natychmiast na nogi i wyciągnął lewą rękę z różdżką w stronę, z której doszedł go dźwięk. Niby nad jeziorem było bezpiecznie, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo z magicznymi lasami.   
\- Jest tu kto?- krzyknął, zbyt wysokim głosem skarcił się za to w myślach. A potem natychmiast dorzucił:  
\- Lumos! –i okoliczne drzewa oblał blask jak z mocnego reflektora.  
Niestety, nie wszytko stało się od razu jasne, bo część obrazu skrywała się pomiędzy drzewami w ich cieniu, więc podszedł bliżej; ostrożnie, na ugiętych nogach. W tym lesie to mogło być dosłownie wszystko. Począwszy od ułamanej gałęzi, a na małym smoku skończywszy (no i żyły tu centaury, które rzadko były przyjazne wobec uczniów; może nie spodobało im się palenie ogniska?)  
Serce biło mu bardzo mocno i szybko. Ciągle jednak niczego niepokojącego nie widział.  
\- Pokaż się!- krzyknął, chyba głownie dla kurażu, niż z nadzieją, że to coś, co chowało się w cieniu go posłucha.   
A jednak… jakąś odpowiedź dostał. Coś się poruszyło i wydało dźwięk, którego nie rozpoznał. Apotem na trawę wypełzło coś małego i tak dziwnego… czego długo nie mógł poznać.  
Miało wąską głowę i dziób ptaka oraz skrzydła, ale prawie nie miało piór i John dopiero po chwili zrozumiał na co patrzy. To był wytarmoszony, oskubany z piór… feniks! Z poważnie przetraconym skrzydłem, zwisającym bezwładnie z lewej strony.   
\- Ty jesteś Fawkes?- zapytał niepewnie, skonfundowany. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Dumbledore ma oswojonego feniksa w gabinecie, który latał czasami poza Hogwart, ale John nie chciało się wierzyć, że Fawkes mógłby utknąć w lesie w takim stanie i nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział.   
Ale druga ewentualność (że to jakiś inny feniks) była jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobna, John lubił czytać o magicznych stworzeniach dla rozrywki i wiedział, że feniksy są bardzo rzadkie i na wolności żyją tylko w ciepłym klimacie.  
Jaka była szansa, że jakiś tu przebywał i nikt o nim nie wiedział?  
Chyba, że ktoś go sprowadził na dziko, a potem zgubił lub wypuścił na wolność, a biedny ptak nie odnalazł się w innym klimacie i środowisku. Ewidentnie temu coś się tu przydarzyło i to coś bardzo złego, sądząc z wyglądu, bo feniksy to twarde skurczybyki i jeśli coś oskubało mu pióra i złamało skrzydło, to musiało być jeszcze większym.  
John rozejrzał się wiec uważnie dookoła, ale niczego nie zauważył. Wyciągnął rękę do ptaka i powiedział cicho przyjaznym jak sądził tonem:  
\- Witaj, mały. Co ci się stało? Jesteś oswojony?  
Ptak obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem i chociaż był wielkości kury, John miał nieodparte wrażenie, że uważa go za idiotę.   
\- Nie boisz się mnie? to znaczy, że znasz ludzi. I na pewno potrzebujesz pomocy. Czy jesteś Fawkesem, czy nie- potrzebujesz pomocy.  
Podszedł do niego i przykucnął tak blisko, jak się odważył. Nie miał pojęcia, czy feniksy są wystarczająco inteligentne, żeby zrozumieć co teraz do niego mówi, ale i tak powiedział:  
\- Podniosę cię i zaniosę do Hogwartu. Tam cię wyleczą. Wiec mnie nie dziob. Będę uważać na twoje skrzydło.  
Wyciągnął ręce i z wahaniem, bardzo powoli dotknął jego głowy palcem, bo nie odważył się go podnieść tak od razu.   
Tak wydał z siebie dźwięk podobny do zgrzytliwego wysokiego ćwierkania i podsunął się niezgrabnie o pół kroku w jego stronę. Koniec skrzydła wlókł mu się po trawie i John pomyślał, że to musi boleć.  
\- Chodź mały. Podniosę cię teraz.  
Ostrożnie złapał go za skrzydło i złożył je delikatnie, przyciskając do tułowia. Miał nadzieję, że w tej pozycji będzie mniej bolało.   
Podniósł go potem powoli, przyciskając rękami oba skrzydła usztywniając je trochę. Ptak na szczęście okazał się lżejszy od kury a co ważniejsze- w pełni współpracował. Pozwalał się nieść i spokojnie wręcz stoicko znosił bol, jaki musiało mu to sprawiać. Przebierał tylko czasem nogami i nie spuszczał oka z Johna, jakby go podejrzewał o niegodziwe zamiary.   
John miał ochotę wepchnąć sobie nowego znajomego pod pachę, bo niesienie go przed sobą było trochę niewygodne, ale domyślał się, że to by było zbyt wiele- a wkurzony, obolały feniks nie był bezpiecznym pakunkiem.   
Chciał zanieść go od razu do kogoś, kto się zna na leczeniu stworzeń, ale kiedy przekroczył wejście do zamku, uświadomił sobie, że to oznacza koniec przygody. Ile razy będzie miał szanse obserwować feniksa? Wiadomo, że to tylko na trochę, bo ktoś go szybko odkryje (na przykład zamkowe elfy), ale skoro mógłby go mieć dla siebie choć na kilka dni… To było warte ryzyka. Dlatego wykorzystał jedno z nie oficjalnych wejść do Hogwartu i dla pewności włożył ptaka pod swoją szatę, tak, że wystawała mu tylko głowa. Z bliska oczywiście było widać, że coś tam przemyca, ale z daleka… można było się pomylić.  
John spodziewał się co prawda, że jego szybko zdobycz zaprotestuje gwałtownie przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, ale stworzenie siedziało pod jego szatą cicho i nieruchomo, tak, jakby rozumiało, co się dzieje i też nie chciało zostać odkryte.   
John nie miał jednak czasu na analizowanie tego wszystkiego- musiał szybciutko i ukradkiem dostać się do swego pokoju i jakoś zaopiekować się swoim gościem- opatrzyć i unieruchomić mu skrzydło i nakarmić, bo na pewno był już strasznie głodny. Tylko co jedzą feniksy?  
John nie miał pojęcia. Nie miał tez zbyt dużego wyboru- przy łóżku ukrywał mały zapasik słodyczy i kilka bułek- to musiało wystarczyć w tej chwili, jeśli miał nie wzywać elfów. Chociaż podejrzewał, że dieta feniksów, jaka by nie była, nie obejmuje miętowych żab, ale może chociaż skubnie trochę bułki, albo napije się wody?   
Dzięki ewidentnej współpracy złotoczerwonego ptaka Johnowi udało się go wnieść do dormitorium. Oczywiście miał się trochę postarać, żeby uniknąć znajomych ,ale potrafił być cichy i miał niezły refleks, a tez nikt specjalnie nie był nim zaciekawiony (wbrew temu, czego się bał). Bill i Kevin widocznie byli na treningu Quidditcha (nie grali lepiej od Johna, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie dali sobie spokoju z marzeniami o dostaniu się do głównego składu po pierwszym treningu, wiedząc, jaki to wabik dla dziewczyn). John wiedział, że ma jeszcze godzinę, zanim wrócą, ale jeśli dobrze to rozegra (i schowa gdzieś swoje zwierzątko, a ono pozostanie cicho…) nic nie zauważą, zbyt zajęci gadaniem o tym, co się im udało dziś zrobić.   
Musiał się najpierw zapewnić ptakowi minimum komfortu i zaopiekować się jego skrzydłem. Znalazł swój Gryfindorski szalik i jakieś linijki i najlepiej, jak umiał unieruchomił to biedne, pokiereszowane skrzydło w pozycji, która wydawała się najmniej bolesna.   
Nie trwało to długo, ale podejrzewał, że musiało boleć jego pacjenta jak cholera. Tym bardziej dziwiło go, że feniks mu się prawie nie opierał, nie wyrywał i wydawał tylko ciche odgłosy, jakby sobie zadawał sprawę z tego, że John stara się, jak może i jeśli sprawia mu ból, to tylko dlatego, że nie potrafi lepiej.   
Za to przez cały czas mu się przypatrywał, bardzo uważnie, przez co John nie mógł się oprzeć coraz mocniejszemu wrażeniu, że zwierzak jest inteligentny i doskonale wie, co się z nim dzieje i wybiera współprace z własnych, powodów. I pozwolił się zabrać do Hogwartu i opatrzyć- nie dlatego, że jest bezbronny, wyziębiony i bez siły, ale dlatego, że przemyślał to sobie i uznał, że to mu się opłaca.   
John musiał przyznać przed sobą, że trochę go to badawcze uważne spojrzenie peszy… do spółki z mocnym, ostrym i haczykowato zakończonym dziobem stanowiło jasne ostrzeżenie: „Nie zawiedź mnie, bo inaczej pożałujesz!”  
Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać jutrzejszego poranka, kiedy będzie mógł pobiec do biblioteki, albo dorwać jakiegoś nauczyciela i wypytać o inteligencje feniksów. Do tej pory kojarzył ten symbol Gryfindoru z odwagą i leczniczymi własnościami jego łez i wytrzymałością, ale prawie ludzką inteligencją? Nie, tego nie było w książkach, z których się uczył.   
Na razie miał pod opieka jednego nadzwyczaj inteligentnego ptaszka, obwiązanego szalikiem Gryfindoru i próbował mu wcisnąć do dziobu jakikolwiek pokarm, który znalazł w swojej szafce przy łóżku. Niestety, co do tego już nie osiągnęli jednomyślności i nie udało mu się niczym go nakarmić. Feniks odmawiał otwarcia dzioba, wykręcał się uparcie głowę, gdy podtykano mu kolejne kawałki bułki, a gdy John nie załapał tej subtelnej aluzji, zaczął z siebie wydawać stanowcze i co gorsza coraz głośniejsze ćwierknięcia, których nie można było już zlekceważyć.   
Przestał wiec przymuszać go do jedzenia i szepnął ”Aquamenti” i na dłoni pojawiła się woda. Ucieszył się, kiedy feniks ja wypił, nie mogło być z nim tak źle, jeśli przynajmniej przyjmował płyny. W cieple i bezruchu nie potrzebował tak bardzo jedzenia, ale bez picia długo by nie wytrzymał, to akurat John wiedział z książek i własnego doświadczenia, zdobytego w dzieciństwie, gdy opiekował się małymi chorymi zwierzętami, myśląc, że chce być weterynarzem.  
Mógł mu się teraz przyjrzeć na spokojnie i oszacować pobieżnie jak poważnie ranny jest jego podopieczny.  
Ptak miał resztki osmolonych piór sterczących gdzieniegdzie, więc niedawno musiał podejść zbyt blisko do ognia. Co było dziwne, bo feniksy były nazywane ognistymi ptakami, chyba były odporne na ogień? I jak to się w ogóle mogło stać? Ktoś próbował go podpalić zaklęciem? Podleciał za blisko ognia? John nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić żeby ktokolwiek próbował zabić feniksa, ani sytuacji, w której tenże feniks miałby być na tyle nieostrożny, żeby prawie wpaść do ogniska!  
Lewe skrzydło wyglądało, jakby było złamane, ale John miał nadzieje, że to nie była prawda. Zwisało bezwładnie i wyraźnie każde jego poruszenie sprawiało ptakowi duży ból, lotki były zmierzwione, wielu brakowało, ale John widział już skrzydła w dużo gorszym stanie, które udawało się uratować. To przynajmniej nie sterczało pod nienaturalnym kątem, więc jeśli pękła kość, to nie doszło do przemieszczenia (z tym sam by sobie nie poradził).   
Nie widział tez żadnej rany, a obejrzał skrzydło i resztę ciała ptaka dokładnie (choć starając się nie dotykać go przy tym za bardzo). Wiedział, że skóra ptaków jest delikatna i kiedy już się rozerwie trudno zatamować krwawienie, a on tez by sobie nie poradził z zeszyciem rany.  
Oczywiście zwierzak mógł mieć jakieś urazy wewnętrzne, ale chyba nie były poważne, skoro nadal był przytomny, szybko reagował na otoczenie i z tego, co było widać, nic poza skrzydłem go nie bolało.  
\- No i jak się czujesz, mały?- zapytał odruchowo, ale równocześnie nie do końca bezsensu. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że feniks jest dużo bardziej świadomy, niż wszystkie zwierzęta, którymi się do tej pory zajmował. Przypatrzył mu się jeszcze raz, uważnie, delikatnie poruszył najpierw jedną, potem drugą nogą, sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Ptak wygiął długą szyję i przekrzywił łepek, żeby przyjrzeć się z bliska temu co mu robi John, a potem uniósł głowę i ćwierknął pytająco, patrząc mu prosto w twarz, jakby go pytał: ”Czemu mi tak robisz?”  
Wiec uśmiechając się, John odpowiedział:  
\- Musze sprawdzić, czy nie złamałeś czegoś jeszcze. Nie wiem, co się stało z twoim skrzydłem i mogłeś sobie zrobić coś z nogą.  
I dopiero, kiedy usłyszał swoje słowa, uświadomił sobie, że właśnie tłumaczy się ptakowi. Potężnemu, inteligentnemu, magicznemu, ale jednak ptakowi. Który w magicznych książkach funkcjonował jako zwierzę- można je było sprzedawać, kupować i hodować w domu (o ile ktoś był wystarczająco odważny i nie bał się ryzyka pożarów). Które jednak wiedziało, kiedy siedzieć cicho i że John musi go schować na chwile pod szatę. Jedno czy dwa takie rzeczy mogły być przypadkiem, zbiegiem okoliczności, ale tyle na raz? John zaczął się zastanawiać, co to wszystko znaczy, ale było już późno, a on miał bardzo intensywny wieczór za sobą.   
I dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o Fionie i tym jak źle się przez nią czuł.  
\- Kurcze! Dzięki! Przez ciebie zapomniałem o tej wredniej babie!  
Poklepał go ostrożnie po małym pierzastym łebku, ale feniksowi się to widać nie spodobało, bo zmrużył oczy skrzeknął głośno nastroszywszy resztkę osmalonych piór i przedreptał niezgrabnie odwracając się do Johna gołym kuprem. John uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem na to przedstawienie bardzo ludzkiej urażonej dumy i skubnął go pieszczotliwie za koniec prawego skrzydła. Feniks nie uznał tego za zabawne, wrzasnął i podskoczył w górę, a potem zleciał na podłogę i zniknął pod łóżkiem.   
\- Czekaj...-syknął John i zanurkował za nm. Wyciągnął go z dużym trudem i nie bez bólu, bo dziob feniksa był niewielki, ale bardzo ostry i zaskakująco twardy.   
\- Nie pozwolę ci tam siedzieć przez całą noc.- powiedział owijając go swetrem i pakując pod kołdrę, żeby go skuteczniej unieruchomić w jednym miejscu. Feniks nie wyglądał na zachwyconego ale przynajmniej przestał dziobać a ruszać się nie mógł, spętany swetrem i kołdra.  
\- Masz tu zostać.- zapowiedział stanowczo. – Musze się umyć, ale zaraz wracam.  
Wyszedł, wiedząc, że niewiele może zdziałać, feniks albo zostanie w jego pokoju, albo nie; a jeżeli nie, to będzie musiał po prostu wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, dlaczego o nim nikomu nie powiedział.  
Feniks patrzył za nim przez dłuższą chwilę, a później ćwierknął pytająco, ale Johna już nie było, żeby odpowiedzieć na kolejne pytanie. Dlatego położył głowę na kołdrze i zupełnie nie po ptasiemu westchnął ciężko przymykając te przenikliwe, jasne oczy. 

Kiedy John wrócił z łazienki, feniks już spał. Pomyślał nawet, że to dobrze (bo on sam będzie mógł zasnąć spokojniej wiedząc, że jego gość nie ucieknie) ale musiał teraz jakoś sam wśliznąć się pod kołdrę tak, żeby go nie obudzić. I nie urazić jego bolącego skrzydła. Przebierał się szybko w piżamę wszedł do łóżka i zgasił światło różdżką.  
\- Dobranoc.- szepnął w stronę małego pagórka koło siebie mając nadzieję, że w nocy go nie przyciśnie niechcący, a jeśli to zrobi, to feniks będzie miał wystarczająco dużo siły żeby uciec i nie pozwolić na zrobienie sobie większej krzywdy.  
Tej nocy spał niespokojnie. Nieświadomie pamiętał, że nie ma dla siebie całego łóżka i budził się co chwile. Ptak za to spał spokojnie, co ważniejsze- cicho.   
Kiedy przyszedł ranek, John nie był zbyt wyspany, nie od razu zorientował się, co jest grane i zajęło mu to kilkanaście sekund. W jego łóżku ktoś leżał. Jakiś chłopak- dużo młodszy, możliwe, że pierwszak. Długie, ciemne włosy rozrzucone po poduszce i chude rączki wystające spod kołdry; jedna z nich owinięta niezbyt mocno szalikiem Johna. A jakby tego było mało, młody ewidentnie nie miał na sobie piżamy i John podejrzewał, że niestety może nie mieć też i majtek. John nie miał nawet odrobiny pomysłu, co ten gówniarz, którego widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, robił obok niego w jego własnym łóżku.   
Ale najważniejsze było to, że nigdzie nie widział swojego feniksa!  
Na wszelki wypadek wyskoczył spod kołdry i zajrzał pod łóżko. Tak, nie było tam niczego żywego, poza pająkiem. Nawet jednego złotego pióra…  
\- Co?- wymamrotał obcy chłopak z jego szalikiem. - Muszę już wstawać?- zamarudził wysokim, dziecięcym głosikiem i Johnowi zrobiło się go ciut żal. Chociaż powinien raczej być wściekły.  
\- Tak, musisz.-powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.- I chciałbym wiedzieć, co tu robisz. Jak się nazywasz. I gdzie jest mój feniks! I dlaczego zabrałeś mu mój szalik? Potrzebował go- miał przetracone skrzydło i był…  
Wtedy zobaczył twarz chłopaka- to był ten zaginiony bubek, ten z bogatymi rodzicami i bratem w Ministerstwie- ten, o którym John nie myślał od dwóch dni.  
\- Hej, ty jesteś ten… ten…  
\- Sherlock Holmes.- wypiszczał młody i podniósł się bardziej. Wtedy John zobaczył, że jemu też by się przydał jakiś lekarz, miał poparzona klatek piersiową, a kiedy ruszył ręką syknął zaraz z bólu.  
\- Co ci się stało?  
\- Chyba złamałem rękę.  
\- Kiedy, gdzie?  
\- Wczoraj.- odburknął i zaczął się podnosić z łóżka. Rzeczywiście był goły (co John przyjął z irytacją, ale nie miał zamiaru proponować mu pożyczenia ciuchów, niech najpierw powie, czemu tu spał i co zrobił z feniksem?).  
\- Gdzie jest mój… moje zwierzątko?  
Sherlock potrząsnął rozczochrana łepetyna i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? To ja jestem twoim zwierzątkiem. Niestety, jak większość, jesteś raczej powolny, co nie?- dokończył niezbyt pewnie i John przez to nie obraził się za bardzo. Ale co do reszty słów młodego, to zupełnie inna sprawa.  
\- Bredzisz. Gdzie jest mój feniks? Uciekł, jak przylazłeś? Powiedziałeś komuś o nim?   
Sherlock usiadł na skraju łóżka i wyraźnie nie miał ochoty z niego wychodzić, co akurat było zrozumiałe, ponieważ nie miał na sobie nawet skarpetek, a od podłogi jak zawsze ciągnęło zimnem.  
\- Nie mogłem nic zrobić z twoim feniksem, bo to byłem ja. Pogódź się z tym.- powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem i zapytał, z nadzieją:   
\- Pożyczysz mi spodnie i ten sweter, którym mnie wczoraj owinąłeś? Ciepły był. Oddam ci jutro, tylko musze iść do lekarki, bo ta ręka mi spuchła i nie mogę nią ruszać.  
John zreflektował się, że cokolwiek stało się w nocy, dzieciak jest walnięty i w potrzebie, a skoro nie ma nawet majtek, to raczej John powinien o niego zadbać. Feniksa zacznie szukać później, jak się młodego pozbędzie z dormitorium. Wiec choć serce go bolało, mruknął:  
\- Dobrze, dam ci spodnie i trampki i możesz pożyczyć sweter. Odprowadzę cię nawet do lekarki, żebyś się już nie zgubił.  
Nie był oczywiście zadowolony, ale cóż miał zrobić- jako starszy i bardziej odpowiedzialny, powinien się zachowywać rozsądnie- Sherlock był ważniejszy niż najrzadszy ptak.  
Wygrzebał z kuferka najmniejsze spodnie i przyciasne trampki, ale młody był tak chudy, że utonął w swetrze, a spodnie musiał sobie podtrzymywać prawą ręką, póki John nie wygrzebał mu tez jakiegoś paska.   
Wyglądał w tym wszystkim żałośniej, niż przedtem i John już miał pewność, że podjął dobrą decyzje. Ubrał się szybko i zrobił temblak ze starej koszuli.  
\- To chodź, idziemy do lekarki. Poza tym jestem już bardzo głodny.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego spod grzywki i uśmiechnął sie krzywo.  
\- Możesz zjeść te czekoladowe żaby i resztę tego, czym próbowałeś mnie w nocy napchać. Chyba dobrze, że tego nie zjadłem?  
John zamrugał.  
\- Skąd wiesz?- powiedział naprawdę zszokowany.  
\- Już ci mówiłem. To ja jestem twoim feniksem. Zrobiłem napój wielosokowy i wrzuciłem do niego kawałek pióra Fawksa. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy jak się w niego przemienię, to będę umiał to samo, co on. To byłoby przydatne… łzy feniksa…  
\- Wiem. Jestem z Gryfindoru, wiesz?- zadrwił John, bo humor miał z chwili na chwile coraz bardziej parszywie. Jeszcze nie wierzył temu gówniarzowi, ale coś za dużo się zgadzało w jego historii i chociaż nie chciał, żeby tamten miał racje, zaczynało mu świtać, że może tak być, jak utrzymuje.  
\- Tylko, ze okazało się, że jego magiczne łzy nie leczą jego własnych obrażeń…- wymruczał pod nosem, wyraźnie rozgoryczony tym faktem. A może faktem, że ci, którzy spisywali własności magicznych stworzeń nie uwzględnili takiego istotnego szczegółu.- No i to, że ma się skrzydła nie oznacza wcale, że od razu umiesz świetnie latać… myślałem, że to łatwe, ale wcale nie… wpadałem na drzewa i w końcu rozwaliłem sobie skrzydło i wtedy coś mnie prawie zjadło. Rozgoryczenie Sherlocka osiągnęło taki stopień, że niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do łez. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało i John musiał zareagować i zanim będzie miał tu rozchlipaną kupkę nieszczęścia.   
\- Chodźmy już do tej lekarki…- zaproponował z ciężkim westchnieniem i pomógł mu się ubrać.  
Ciężko mu było zaakceptować przemianę magicznego zwierzaka w całkiem zwykłego Krukona, ale zanim doszli do skrzydła szpitalnego, zdążył już w sobie wzbudzić dumę ze znalezienia zguby, której nie mogli odnaleźć Aurorzy z Ministerstwa.


End file.
